On Silver Screens
by BlueBlood359
Summary: Bella seems content with Jacob....that is until she finds herself in a dimly lit movie theater sitting next to a guy who is hotter than Adonis himself. Can she forget him? If she ever gets the chance? All Human! AU.


1**Disclaimer: All characters are the works of Stephenie Meyer (Smoochie) I own nothing other than this plot.**

**On Silver Screens **

**Chapter 1: Lights, Camera, Action!**

**B.p.o.v.**

**"**Remind me again why we're seeing this movie when you've already seen it twice?"

I repeatedly asked my boyfriend, Jacob, to which he always responded: 'Because.'I, of course, already knew the answer. Jacob always did have a thing for Kate Beckinsale, which was presumably why he was dragging me out of the house to see _Underworld_when he had already seen it.

Twice.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm all for celebrity crushes- I'd had a crush on Cedic from _Harry Potter _for a while- but this was borderline obsessive. He'd practically memorized every word she'd ever spoken on camera**. **I swear, if we were both hanging onto one of his arms and were dangling over a rock cliff he would actually pause to think about who to save: me, his girlfriend of four years, or her, his dream queen.

Already I was wishing I had stayed home. So far, with my inability to coordinate my limbs to move where my mind has politely asked them too, I had managed to get splashed by a passing car walking into TCBY. Then, while I was thanking God for only getting my black pants wet instead of mortifying me by getting my white t-shirt wet (and ultimately turning it see through), I'd also managed to dripmy double chocolate chip ice cream on it.

Jacob, who was used to my clumsiness, was polite enough not to laugh. He just looked at me and shook his head, smiling**. **But now, as we walked into the cineplex, I could practically feel the eyes on me. I couldn't blame them of course, It did look like I'd peed myself and I hadn't washed my shirt in a few weeks. Add that to the fact that as a result of the staring, my face was red and splotchy from blushing.

Gee, how I loved date nights.

"Bella?" Jacob called softly from beside me. I turned to look at him and instantly regretted my recent attitude. His eyes were sad, his features remorseful. "Do you want to go back home? We don't have to stay, you know, It's obviously a bad night for you." Guilt welled up inside me, I was making the worst out of everything tonight. I was such a pessimist.

"No, Jacob," I said sighing. "I'm sorry for being so cranky tonight. I promise I'll be better. I mean, what else can go wrong?" His smile lit up his face, his copper skin gleaming, the reaction I was hoping for, and stopped to kiss me lightly before ordering a soda and popcorn for the movie.

I walked carefully down the hall, not willing to allow myself the opportunity to trip over air, or worse, my own feet. Jacob opened the door for me and we walked into the dimly lit theater. I swore silently as I walked ever so slowly behind Jacob. The tiny strips of light around the edges of the stairs did not make them any more visible to me. It didn't help matters that the movie had just been released and the theater was already packed to the brink of over flowing. I don't think we'd be able to find two seats together. Jacob didn't seem to share my concern. He just kept climbing higher and higher up the stairs. Finally, I spotted where we were heading and fought the urge not to whimper. I saw two seats next to each other, but they just happened to be in the top row, and I would have to get past a dozen or so more people to reach them. That wasn't going to be a problem for Jacob, his limbs went where they were told. For me on the other hand, it was like an obstacle course made of people.

I groaned as we began making our way into the isle. Following Jacob's path, I muttered 'Thank you' to the people, and the occasional 'I'm sorry' when I landed on people's toes. I breathed a sigh of relief as my destined seat moved closer and closer, this ordeal was nearly over and I was, for the most part, unscathed. Jacob sat down as I continued to tread slowly through the row. My confidence soared and I began to speed up slightly just as the lights began to dim for the previews. My eyes began to adjust to the new lighting and in my haste, the bottom of my foot caught on someone's shoe and I began to fall. I closed my eyes and reached my hands out to catch myself as I awaited the impact of the floor. I heard a thud followed by a muttered curse then, my hands found support. I opened my eyes quickly to assess the damage.

My soda was now dripping off of someone's jeans...and my hand was not on the ground but was, in fact, clutching the man's inner thigh. I didn't even try to hide the blush that was now climbing my neck like wildfire. I looked up from my hand to the man who's leg I was groping only to find it attached to Adonis himself.

Could this night get any worse?

"I am so, so, sorry, sir," I gasped, quickly pulling my hand away and falling into the seat beside him, my seat for the next two and a half hours. "It was an accident." I muttered, mortified as I sank down into the seat. The man just smiled at me, his lip pulled up on one side into a crooked grin. "It's alright," even his voice was amazing, I could practically feel my heart sputtering in my chest. "It's not everyday I have a beautiful woman falling on me."

Yeah right, I thought. He probably had a line of women falling all over him. I managed to smile weakly before looking away to Jacob, only to find his eyes fixed on the screen, watching nothing other than a trailer for Kate Beckinsale's newest movie. .He was completely oblivious to what the man had said, or what had happened. Although I was annoyed at his lack of attention, a part of me was glad he hadn't seen or heard anything that had transpired; I didn't want a throw down between the two of them. Jacob wasn't known for his tranquility. He was extremely protective of me.

The trailer ended and Jacob's hand captured mine in his own as the lights turned down in preparation for the feature. The movie began and I soon found myself entranced in it. Almost as if I, myself, were traveling alongside the characters as they raced around the city. My heart - caught up in the romance between the main girl's character, a vampire, fell for a man who was ultimately turned into her enemy, a werewolf - lurched as they fought to stay together. At one point, the bad guys leapt out, and my hands shot out to the sides of the armrests.

A current of electricity ran up my right arm and I turned to it in shock. The man next to me was looking at me, his eyes wide as we jerked out hands apart. "Sorry," I muttered as I turned back to my seat. I tried getting back into the movie but my thoughts were sluggish. Little aftershocks of electricity were racing through my skin. I had been shocked by people before and while it wasn't pleasant, I had never felt this way afterwards. It felt almost as if my stomach was squirming.

I squeezed Jacob's hand, and was disappointed that all I felt was his heat. Jacob's hands always did run a tad hotter than the rest of his body. For the rest of the movie my thoughts kept me from actually seeing the moving figures on the screen. A part of me was confused as to how a single touch could captivate me so much. I kept risking glances at the man sitting next to me, my eyes raking his every feature. My hands began to ache with the need to touch him. He seemed to be feeling it too, he scooted over in his seat, as far away as the small chair would allow.

The minutes flew by in a daze, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when everyone began applauding. I managed to focus on the screen only to find the end credits creeping slowly up the screen.

"That was even better the second time." Jacob said stretching. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah, it was good." I said quickly. After all, it wasn't a complete lie, I had liked what I did see of it. We all stood up and began to file out of the isle. The man who had been sitting next to me began to walk down the isle too, and in the improved lighting, I was able to see him more clearly. He was tall and lean, you could tell just by looking a him that his shirt was hiding a well toned body. His hair was a bronze color, laying haphazardly on his head. But it looked right on him, and I seemed to know that it wouldn't take well to any kind of styling. What little skin I could see of his was pale, whiter than even my own. And it was completely unmarred by any flaws. But then again, I was looking at only the back of his head and maybe a glimpse of his profile.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, I didn't know what was wrong with me. It was like there was a magnetic pull pushing me towards him. I was broken out of reverie when Jacob spoke. "Bella? Are you feeling alright?" he asked, concerned. I blanched, had he noticed?

"I'm fine," I managed to sputter out. "I'm just hungry." I lied, but Jacob seemed appeased by my response. "Alright, let's go get something to eat. Sam told me about this restaurant-" I was trying to pay attention, I really was, but when I looked away from him I noticed the bronze haired guy leaving the theater and climbing into a shiny silver Volvo.

That was it, I thought as he drove off. He was gone. It was all for the better, I guess. At the sight of him leaving my mind began to clear.

The guilt I felt was astounding.

I had been sitting next to Jacob, my boyfriend, and was trying not to reach over and touch the guy sitting next to me. What was wrong with me? I mentally berated myself as we walked to Jacob's Rabbit.

It wish I had at least had a name to go with the face, but I guess it was better that way. I shook my head as Jacob opened my door for me, I needed to forget this guy. It's not like I was going to see him again anyway. He was just a gone now, wasn't he?

**Let me know what you guys think? Let me know if you see any room for improvement or if you have any ideas for future chapters. Next one's coming soon!**


End file.
